darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
In Like Blunt
Synopsis Someone is exposing -and dooming-secret SHUSH Agents! J. Gander Hooter calls in Darkwing Dark and retired agent Derek Blunt to get the Secret SHUSH Agents list back from supervillian Phineas Sharp. Will Darkwing and Blunt succed? Summary SHUSH agents have been getting knocked off at an alarming rate and J. Gander calls on Darkwing to work with Derek Blunt, the famous secret agent, to find the criminal Phineas Sharp who has stolen a list of the top agents for SHUSH and has knocked them off to prove that he has it. Derek does not want to work with Darkwing but J. Gander insists. Darkwing tries to impress Derek with all his gadgetry at his hideout, but Derek doesn't believe in using gadgets like in the movies about his life. They get in the Thunderquack and go to the island that Derek believes Phineas to be. Launchpad does his usual landing, more exactly crashing, and they make their way to Phineas' location. They make it there after a few funny scenes and see that the place is crawling with a lot of criminals. It appears that Phineas is going to auction off the list to the highest bidder. Darkwing, Derek, and Launchpad sneak in. Derek and Darkwing find the vault that should hold the list and they break in only to find that it's a trap. Launchpad comes in to warn them, but he is caught as well. Phineas devises a fiendish device to eliminate Derek and Darkwing along with Launchpad. Phineas leaves and Darkwing tries to use his acid cuff link to burn through the ropes holding them and accidentally uses it on a table leg and starts a fire. He gets an idea and pulls his cape off with his teeth and it falls, catches fire, and floats to the ceiling causing the sprinklers to go off. Darkwing and Derek are able to wiggle free due to the water. They use disguises to sneak onto the auction stage and sneak away the list. Phineas notices the list missing and follows them into an office. They pull the rug out from under him and hide in the closet. Phineas shoots the closet up with his ray gun and goes back to the auction with the list. The closet door opens and Derek and Darkwing appear out of the hole in the floor that Derek made with Darkwing's other acid cuff link. Hammerhead wins the auction and gives the money to Phineas who hands it off to his lackey. Darkwing and Derek ambush the lackey and show Phineas the list and the money. Hammerhead grabs Phineas and reads off the list which is a grocery list. Derek and Darkwing walk outside and laugh about what has happened when Darkwing remembers Launchpad. They run back into the fitness room and open the steamer where Launchpad was and a tiny Launchpad walks out. Cast Quotes J. Gander: "Two of my best agents, frozen in a bar of banana ripple delight. What an appalling end." Darkwing (Appears through the window): "Absolutely chilling." J. Gander: "Then there was..." (Shows Darkwing a can of Tuna) Darkwing: "A can of tuna?" J. Gander: "Agent Campbell. Undercover man at a fish packing plant." Darkwing: "Eww." (Sets can down) "Canned on the job, eh?" J. Gander (To Derek Blunt): "Phineas knows your techniques all too well, yet Darkwing Duck will be the wild card he'll never expect." Darkwing: "Oh, yeah, that's me all over, a real wild card!" Derek Blunt: "Obviously, the joker of the deck." "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am Darkwing Du-" : —'Darkwing Duck'. Notes References * In Like Blunt is based on the 1967 spy movie spoof In Like Flint. * Derek Blunt is an amalgam references to fictional spies Derek Flint, on whom his name is based, and James Bond as well as spy fiction writer Ian Fleming. * Live and Let Spy and Goldfeather are references to respectively the 1954-1973 novel-movie Live and Let Die and the 1959-1964 novel-movie Goldfinger. * Phineas Sharp's line of "Your retirement is slowing you down, Derek. I'd expected you fifteen seconds earlier," is an adaption of Rattigan's line of "Bravo, Basil! A marvelous performance. Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier," from the 1986 movie The Great Mouse Detective. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Derek Blunt, Phineas Sharp, Horatio, Phineas Sharp's henchmen, Ammonia Pine, Anna Matronic, Perkins, Campbell, the popsicle agents, the master list of SHUSH agents, and the ultraviolet binoculars. * This episode marks the introduction of the Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, and Flintheart Glomgold to the Darkwing Duck setting. Errors * Darkwing's legs are white instead of orange when he gets out his mega-vibrating jungle slasher. * When Darkwing takes off his bell boy disguise and puts on his hat, his face mask magically returns to his face. * As the henchmen surround Blunt and Darkwing, the one who should be wearing a lilac shirt is wearing the red one from the one henchman not in the shot. When Launchpad joins the scene, the henchman is back to wearing his intended color shirt. Other * A spy by the name of Goldfeather appears in the DuckTales episode "The Duck Who Knew Too Much". It is possible Goldfeather is about a case in which Blunt thwarted a plan of hers. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD